-Mythal-
by kaelatellus
Summary: An alternative story taking place 1000years before Dragon Age: Inquisition. Also set when it has been some time after the Evanuris became the Evanuris, Solas: 'After the war ended, generals became respected elders, then kings, and finally gods. The Evanuris.' Anyway: Purely a made up alternative story of someone who thought: "What would I do? How can I put my twist on this?"
1. Chapter 1: 'Mythal'

Thank you readers for reading my story!  
My story is purely made up. I did not write it because I would want to have Solas for myself before Lavellan (huehuehue). Mark my words, my story is not intended to be of romantic kind. If you however choose to read implications of it being there, then it's your free will to do so.  
No, I actually ship Solavellan. Yes, I'm deep down in that rabbit hole. Someone save me (lol).

This is my confession: I have not played through the game. I watched my friend play it when she got it, got home and dived around on YouTube and found Solavellan.

It got stuck with me since, I thought of the DA past and got this interesting idea pop up. How would I change that past without changing it?  
The dialogues between the characters make it sound like there's a third character in that past (if you're asking my wonderful, creative imagination... I love writing).

I would like to point out that this story has 5 chapters. Please continue reading past chapter 1!

If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'll try to answer to my best capabilities. Feedback is always welcome, do take it into consideration that I have not played it (but youtube has been a great tool to cover that up as well as dragon age wikia) so spare me at least that advice ;)

The background on this story (+characters) and the dialogues I used to as inspiration can be found on my tumblr; kaelatellus.  
I did write down pretty much every quote (except for 5-10) before discovering that they could be found on the internet... All those hours...

Lastly, I want to thank BioWare and all who worked on it for having made the game. Your game inspired me to write this fanfiction of mine!  
I'll be one happy and lucky fella if this fanfiction reaches them :)

Kind Regards  
Marion~Mirax / Kaela Tellus (YT)

Chapter One: _"Mythal"_

The ten Gods that used to be worshipped, started to have conflicts among themselves. A power struggle. This disturbance were now leaking out and spreading as a mist above the Elven people. The change from living in fear from the war, to slowly living in fear under the hands of the Gods had become tangible.

One man set out to give freedom back to his people. He had arrived at a rural village by the whispers of the birds. Recent rumours about a friend that did not quite fit what he knew about her. Still, people believed it. Believed it was her. It was at that moment he decided to investigate further upon it and recently discovered the location of his so called 'friend'.

Though he was surprised upon arriving. The village, like many others, had felt the trembles of the war that stirred in the night sky. Leaving scars from left to right, but now was flourishing as if risen from the ashes. He pulled down his cloak even further over his face and made his way through the crowd of men and women showering praise and gossip about the stranger that had entered their village and turned it around.

He walked up to a smaller crowd to inquire more information of this transformation that had occurred in the village.

 _-"Greetings, may I have a word with you?"_

They greeted him back and asked him what was on his mind.

 _\- "I have passed this village a few times before, how can it have changed this much?"_ he asked.

 _\- "Mythal came and liberated us! It happened but three days ago"_ said one of the men who appeared to be the youngest of them.

 _\- "Our village was run down, we had sick people and most of us were slaves"_ he continued.

 _-"Now look! No markings, the elderly and children are no longer sick. We worked together to build up the village as much as we could, but most of it is all thanks to Mythal"_ said the eldest woman in the group with awe. The rest in the group nodded to each other and smiled.

 _\- "She did all that? In three days of time? Mythal?"_ he asked.

 _-"Well... we aren't sure if she really is Mythal. She looks a bit different than I've heard of her... Though she did show up three days ago and turned our lives around"_ said the tallest man.

 _\- "You are not sure if she is Mythal?"_ he tilted his head in peculiar curiosity and turned his gaze to the woman who had stepped forward at his question.

 _-"You see, she told us her name is Mythal, but when we ask her directly whether she is "The" Mythal she neither confirm nor deny it."_

 _-"She gives us a smile, but her eyes are filled with sadness"_ the youngest woman added.

 _-"Even though that part is a mystery to us, we are grateful for what she has done for us and this village. Even though she may not be the real Mythal, she is Mythal to us"_ said the young bloke.

 _-"Is she still around? I don't see someone like that around here"_ he asked.

 _-"Oh, that's because she is helping the old couple that lives in the outskirts of the village. See that big apple tree on the hill over there? Their house lies right behind it"_ said the oldest one who was standing in front of him and pointed out the location before continuing:

 _-"If you go now, you might be able to catch her. She said she needed to continue on her journey after helping them."_

 _-"Yes, I will do so. Thank you"_ he said and meant every word of it.

As he walked in the direction that was pointed out to him, he couldn't help muse over the similarities between this "Mythal" and the Mythal he knew. From what he had heard they were very much alike in regards to their actions, but upon getting closer he spotted "Mythal" and the difference between the two of them became apparent to him. The difference that set them apart. He knew how the real Mythal looked like and she did not look anything like her. A white simple dress that reached down to the ground with the sleeves being off the shoulder and what looked like fabric shaped like feathers, but only the end of it pointing down from the bottom of the sleeves. Her hair was let down and the early afternoon sun picked up the red pigments that was in her copper blonde hair.  
Besides, this "Mythal" was removing the Vallaslins from the face of the Elven people.

He had arrived on time since she seemed to leaving at any moment, that is to say, if the elderly woman would stop embracing her. Her husband patted "Mythal" on the shoulder with a smile and it was he that discovered the new stranger approaching. He left "Mythal" and his wife to greet the newcomer.

 _-"Greetings! How can I help you? By any chance, are you here to see Mythal?"_ he asked.

 _-"Greetings. Yes, I'm here to seek audience with..."Mythal""_ he answered and emphasized slightly on her name.

The elderly woman had by now let go of "Mythal" and he could see that the young woman had tensed up when he had mentioned her name. She turned around and he could now see her face and a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. Her pale skin enhancing her eyes and hair. She walked up to him and stopped two feet in front of the elderly man that had talked to him seconds before.

 _-"I am... "Mythal""_ she replied with the same pause and emphasize he had exerted earlier and looked straight at him.

He knew from that moment that they both knew the truth. He was curious as to why she would reveal herself so easily to him and at the same time keeping it from the two people behind her. Before he could speak up, "Mythal" had got to it first.

 _-"I was about to leave. Would you mind to keep me company on my travels? We can talk freely then"_ she said and he picked up the message between her lines not to ask anything until they were out of earshot.

 _-"It would be my pleasure"_ he responded with a nod.

She turned around and gave the elderly one last hug. She shook her head to their concern of not taking a short rest before leaving. She assured them she was going to be alright. She walked out of their garden and waved to the couple as she walked alongside with her new travelling companion.

The two of them walked in silence. He observed her, but she did not seem to mind as she was busy looking around at nature and he saw her facial expression changing from curiosity to admiration. After 20 minutes of walking he thought they had cleared enough distance so that they could talk.

 _-"Who are you really?"_

 _-"The name's "Mythal", though we both already know that I'm not the Mythal you know, Solas"_

 _-"How...?"_

She moved her head to her right, looked at him and he saw a smile surface on her face before turning her head forward and with closed eyes she answered him.

 _-"I had a feeling"_ she said and opened her eyes and looked back at him. _"and when I got closer to you back then, I tried to see if my suspicions were right"_ she continued.

 _-"So that's why you froze up, not because I had caught you trying to be an impostor."_

She winced at the word impostor.

 _-"You are correct, though that part with the impostor... That isn't entirely the truth"_

 _-"Meaning?"_

 _-"I'm not from here. At all. I belong to another world. I thought that if I had an identity I would be able to maintain my presence in this world with little disturbance as possible."_

 _-"From another world... How did you get to know about this one?"_

 _-"Well... you could say that someone in my world got to know about yours and decided to tell the story."_

 _-"What are you doing here?"_

 _She paused and hesitated on whether she should tell him or not._

 _-"I'm here on a mission. I wanted to try and see if I could... make a change."_

 _-"What is this change you're referring to?"_

Another pause.

 _-"If you... were able to travel back in time and had the knowledge of what will come, would you try to change it? But in doing so you change the future and you can no longer predict what's going to happen after that one change. It would be as agonizing to watch as travelling back and just watch the story of the world unfold for a second time."_

 _-"You don't seem to favour either options, does this mean you have another solution?"_

 _-"I don't know for sure. Not until I have tried out my theory."_

 _-"Is our future that bad?"_

 _-"I can not tell you about it at the moment. I don't know what I can tell or how much without it being to many shifts to the future. I need some time to think about it."_

 _-"How did you manage to get here?"_

 _-"I entered the void and from that through the Fade. My real body is asleep in my world."_

 _-"Why Mythal?"_

 _-"I'm a healer, a protector. She seems to be someone who closely resembles me as a person. In that regard at the very least. You could say that I'm borrowing... no... I'm hiding in her shadow."_

 _-"You're presence here is that of a Human Spirit what I can tell, using Mythal's identity so that you will not affect the present and future, because you're from another world, but came here because you wanted to see if you could make a change. Have I got it right?"_

 _-"Pretty much."_

 _-"That sounds quite an intricate task"_ he said and glanced over to look at her.

 _-"Indeed"_ she replied with a smile. He noticed that the expression of her eyes did not match with her smile. He recalled the villager's description of what he was witnessing at that very moment.

 _-"Is removing the Vallaslin a part of what you're trying to accomplish?"_

She shook her head before answering.

 _-"It wasn't. Not at first. I would have done it regardless, it just happens to coincide quite well with my plans."_

 _-"Why? How did you get the villagers to agree on having them removed?"_

 _-"It goes beyond what I think is morally right. I do not believe in being marked to show which God you belong to. I told them that no God need to carve proof into the skin on the believers, it will only give the image of marking them as property. A God don't need popularity votes. The people and Gods should be united and to let everyone be true to themselves and reach their highest potential without restrictions and done so without harming anyone in order to accomplish that."_

 _-"You managed to do that, all in three days? With your ears?"_

He could hear her holding back a chuckle.

 _-"I arrived anonymous like **you** did. I helped them, talked to them. I kept my cloak on for some time. When they discovered my ears, they questioned me about it of course. I simply told them that I had magically changed my look and that the ears was to prove my point of embracing different qualities and aspects with each other. A small lie that I'm not proud of though my words are true none the less."_

 _-"Wouldn't what you did back then change the future?"_

 _-"Even though my actions were a bit contradictionary, to be standing under Mythal's name I think that incident will be bypassed"_

 _-"How were you able to do it?"_

 _-"Removing the Vallaslin?"_

 _-"Yes"_

 _-"Here, my soul is a Spirit. I am not bound by the laws of this world since I'm not from here, but it's crucial that I don't challenge it too much. Otherwise it's possible that I would be sent back from where I came from... or worse... swallowed up as if my existence is that of an infested disease. That's why I found it better if I blended in. Since the villagers agreed to have it removed, I did not go against the flow of nature or time."_

 _-"What will you be doing now?"_

 _-"I will continue on the same path I started with until I find the next appropriate step to take. I also need to talk to Mythal, I am using her name after all"_

 _-"She is my friend; I don't think I can let you meet her right away. For all that I know, you might be lying to me"_

 _-"You're doubting me?"_

 _-"For now"_

 _-"That's good"_

 _-"Why do you think so?"_

 _-"Doubting me means you want to get to know me better"_ she said and smiled back at him.

 _-"That's an interesting way of seeing it"_


	2. Chapter 2: Maaagic

During the rest of their travels, before arriving to the next town, they talked about the false Gods. She pointed out that if the false Gods would continue their reign, the balance would tip over and the people and Thedas itself would be the first to feel the effects. The people gave them power by passing trust and thoughts to them, not knowing that when they grew stronger, the hungrier they would become. An insatiable thirst derived from the ego. Solas asked her if it was better to 'dispose of' them, to which she shook her head. She told him that even though some would probably see it as a blessing, others would not. With powerful people there will always be loyal followers to ensue or even corrupted ones, they would not look favourably upon it and seek revenge. With such revenge, there are for certain innocent bystanders to come into the crossfire by mistake and the people who knew the victims would in turn seek vengeance themselves. A never-ending cycle of hate, revenge and death. She told him that the false Gods were at the moment too strong, but she believed that if the focus was more on only one, then that God would grow stronger and be the one to put the other Gods in place if they were to become too 'rowdy'.

 _-"Is it safe to guess that I already know who you wish that person to be?"_

To which she only replied back with a smile.

As they were slowly approaching the city, "Mythal" put her hands on her shoulders as if she was grabbing something in the air and when she pulled up her hands, a cloak appeared and the hood that manifested in her hands was now gently put over her head. She caught him staring at her.

 _-"Maaaaagic"_ she said with a smile and he could hear her soft laughter as she kept on walking ahead of him. He pursued shortly after.

"Mythal" kept her cloak on and never showed her ears. They helped as much as they possibly could in the town and left after a few hours. During that time, she only introduced herself as a friend of the male companion she was traveling with. Solas was aware of the whispers taking their flight behind their back. Whispers of the mystery of their identities. Most of them were correct, about the two of them, even the woman faking her background. He could however not deny her earnest and sincere wish to help these people. She picked up the items for the elderly when they dropped it, she removed the Vallaslin from the youngsters and middle aged, joyfully hugging the children back when being jumped at and never once changed her happy smile into one of distress. He could, however, tell something was on her mind when she kept looking away, even though it was for a short second or two.

He later saw a chance to visit the real Mythal. His companion told him that she would stay put until he returned. When he met Mythal he told her of what had happened and asked her the favour to stay away from the rest of the Gods. Mythal was not exactly pleased with this, but the situation peeked her curiosity. It was also a harmless favour and in return he promised her that she would get to meet her 'impersonator' at a later time. After returning back, he explained roughly what he had told the real Mythal.

After leaving, he kept a closer watch on her. She was looking ahead, humming. From time to time she would stop and simply stare for a couple of seconds before continuing with her humming. It was evident to him that she wasn't aware of her own odd behavior.  
The sun was about to set when they came across a small, oblong hut meant for weary travelers. Inside were a limited cooking area to the left, a cabinet on the right that contained blankets, six beds in total with three of them along each side and a fireplace in the middle at the end of the hut.

He looked at "Mythal" and he saw that her line of direction was towards the beds.

 _-"Do you want to rest at once?"_ he asked to which she let out a heavy sigh. Her words that came next was something he did not anticipate.

 _-"I'm scared to fall asleep"_

 _-"Is it because of me?"_

 _-"No... because of me"_ she replied and looked at him with a worried expression.

 _-"Why?"_

Another sigh.

 _-"What if... I disappear? Go back to where I came from?"_

 _-"Why would you have these worries now? Nothing has happened so far... unless..."_ his words trailed out and a certain memory of an elderly couple asking "Mythal" to rest started to emerge. He turned his head to look at "Mythal", who had her eyes turned towards him and whom now shifted her gaze to the other side and discreetly turned her head away while observing first the roof then the rest of her surroundings.

 _-"Magic?"_ he asked with a sliver of teasing in his voice.

She turned abruptly around and put up her fists in front of her face only to open them in a slow wave while spreading her fingers out.

-"Maaaagic" she said with glee, followed by a chuckle. She shook her head shortly after.

 _-"During the nights I would only shut my eyes"_ she said and looked back at the beds.

He gave her a slight push on her back and when she looked up at him, he told her to get some rest. She nodded and went to get the middle bed on the right side. He went to get blankets for the both of them and handed one to her just as she had finished making her robe into a pillow and saw that her dress had now changed into a pair of trousers and a simple, three quarter sleeved top. Her clothes looked now more like that of a common citizen of Thedas. She thanked him and asked him to watch over her until she had fallen asleep.

-"Just in case something odd happens to me" she said.

His only reply was to get comfortable on the bed next to hers. She thanked him once again. After half an hour he took notice of her exhales being slightly deeper than before. Solas watched her sleep a few more minutes before deciding it was safe to fall asleep as well. He had concluded that their path and goals aligned with each other and that she was genuinely honest about her actions and it didn't hurt to have a helpful companion with him on his journey. She didn't seem to be any different from the kind spirits he had encountered in the Fade. Except for the fact that she had told him she was from another world. A statement which was highly questionable. Though her unusual gifts and adamant will to achieve her mission were enough proof for him. He had decided to believe her and as he did, he fell asleep.

After a couple of hours Solas woke up and found "Mythal" still sleeping in her bed with her back towards him. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He contemplated whether to wake her up or to let her sleep a couple of minutes more when he noticed "Mythal" turning around and her eyelashes fluttered, indicating that she was waking up. She peeked and immediately squinted her eyes tighter, rolled over on her stomach and buried her face in her robe pillow with a muffled grunt. A smile spread across his face and he had to face another direction and cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter. In the corner of his eye he saw "Mythal" heave herself up, turn around, curl her legs up on her left side with her right foot underneath her left leg and the palm of her hands touching the bed alongside her body. She had her head tilted slightly up and her gaze was fixated ahead of her. He was about to call out to her and ask her in a joking manner if she was still asleep when her whole being started to glow faintly and the light rapidly increased from dull to bright. His jaw dropped along with the hand he had previously covered his mouth with and his eyes darted around, analysing the situation. Her hair fluttered as he felt an intense energy coming towards him, almost pushing him back. He had to grab both of his hands on the side of the bed in order to not get knocked over. Crackling and rumbling sounds reverberated across the room and green, oozing light slit through the air in various shapes and sizes, like ripping pieces of fabric from an oil painting.

 _-"...hey...! ... stop!"_ he tried calling out to her and got no response. He tried speaking louder, tilting his head into her direction to catch her attention, to no avail. Her eyes stared blankly, unaware of her surroundings. It occurred to him that perhaps she hadn't fully awakened and now her spiritual energy overflowed from the vessel she had created. He sensed and saw that her energy was not of a malicious nature, nor of a rampage behavior. However, her energy seemed to become heavier. Not flowing. He tried to reach out to her, but her energy offered resistance. Gathering strength, he pushed himself forward and grabbed her shoulders.

 _-"... **"Mythal!"** "_ he shouted and shook her. Her pupils constricted, the light reduced instantly and the dense energy dissipated into thin air. The sudden change almost made him topple over her if it wasn't for him holding her. She whisked her head to look at him and a soft voice escaped from her lips.  
-"Eh?..." she looked at him confused. He hung his head and sighed, his hands still resting on her shoulders. When he looked back up, she was still looking at him with wide eyes. He let go of her, stepped back and slumped down on his own bed.

 _-"What... happ..."_ he tried to ask her, feeling out of breath. She tilted her head to one side and blinked a few times before turning her head to look around and noticed the green lights still hanging around. Upon the discovery, her eyebrows lowered and her face darkened. It was not a face of anger, but one of sadness.

 _-"...What's that? It looks like..."_ he said, scavenging through his mind to find the words to describe the scenery.

 _-"A rift..."_ she answered him. He looked puzzled at her.

-"This is... what you told me yesterday of how you arrived here?" he asked, though it was more like a statement than a question.

 _-"Yes"_ she said, almost like a whisper. She raised her right hand towards the closest one, her fingers barely touching it. He paid attention to her actions and saw her press the palm against it and all the rifts that were residing in the room closed on itself, the light against her hand being the last one to diminish. She closed her palm and faced back towards him, opened her fist and drops of green floated up, illuminating the space between them in a flickering manner before vanishing.

 _-"I forgot where I was. I thought.. it felt like I was still dreaming. I didn't... I'm sorry"_ she said only to look away from him and down at her hands.

-"Don't worry about it. It's all over now. Next time, I'll make sure to snap you out of it before you even start to glow" he said and watched her as his words got her attention. She slid her legs over the bed and leaned eagerly forward.

 _-"Next time? You'll come with me?"_ she asked.

 _-"We seem to be heading in the same direction when it comes to our purpose. Why not gather strength and support from one another"_ he answered.  
She leaned back, looked down to her lower right with a faint smile.

 _-"I appreciate it... I would like that."_ she replied with a nod. He could have sworn that he once again had seen the same expression of her eyes not matching with her smile. However, it was only for a split second, which made him question himself whether it was a figment of his imagination or not. His thoughts were abruptly disrupted when she hastily stood up, grabbed their blankets and walked away with them to put them back where they got them from. He watched as she used her magic to make them float, get shaken, folded nicely and gently placed the blankets on top of the other ones. While doing so, she waved her left hand towards the door and it opened at once, a flick with her hand and a gust of fresh air swept through the hut. She closed the cabinet door, turned around and the robe appeared on her. He looked at her and back to her pillow only to see it gone. He stood up and walked over to her.

 _-"Let's go! I'm starving!"_ she said and smiled while putting her hands behind her back. He stopped in his tracks.

 _-"Wait a minute... I never saw you eat during our time together so far"_ he exclaimed and scrutinized her reaction. She stood motionless until she looked away to her right and back to him with mischievous blue eyes, slowly dragged her feet silently backwards, pulled her hands in front of her face and a familiar movement from yesterday appeared. She mimed the word he knew all too well.

 _-"Oh no, you didn't...?"_ he asked, unsure if she was serious or not.  
He walked closer, ready to scold her. She picked up the unspoken reprimands he intended for her if she was caught not having eaten anything, bolted out through the open door with a laughter, chased by her companion.

 _Author notes: "Mythal" were just playing around with Solas, she did in fact eat earlier before meeting Solas (and explained it to him when he caught her). Even during their visit to the next village, he just simple missed that time since he was away to visit the real Mythal (it slipped his mind)._


	3. Chapter 3: Moving

They continued their journey, helped the people they came across as well as visiting two other villages. In the next city he decided to visit the Fade and talk to the spirits there. Together they went to nearby ruins and she took a seat next to him. While in the Fade, his spirit friends told him that the false gods were not pleased with the actions of "Mythal". The more they helped people, the more unsettled the false gods became. Power and control they were desiring, was now slipping through their hands. It infuriated them.

Solas was now concerned with the possibility that "Mythal" had reached her goal of bringing the voice of the people to Mythal and now would be going back to her own world. Waking up, he frantically looked after "Mythal" and felt her weight against his shoulder. Strands of her hair falling forward, her mouth askew. His eyes widened and he was able to move after the shock had eased it's grip on him. He grabbed her shoulders and called out to her frantically. With a gasp she opened her eyes. The two of them stared at each other, one of bewilderment and the other one of relief mixed with uneasiness.

 _-"Huh?! Wha... did something happen? Did..."_ she asked hesitantly and he realized at that moment two things. One that she only had fallen asleep and the other that she now was asking if the same thing that happened back at the hut had resurfaced.

 _-"No! ...no..."_ he started saying, exhaled deeply and sat back down, letting go of her. She looked at him in confusion.

 _-"I... thought you had... gone away. I was told by my friends that the gods reputation had plummeted and now the people were looking favorably on Mythal. To bring forth Mythal above the gods, was that not your aim?"_

 _-"That's not my mission. However if the gods are on the move, it means that my goal is drawing closer to an end"_ she said and looked ahead of her, deep in thought.

He had calmed down considerately when seeing that "Mythal" was still in this world, but that changed when he heard that her time was soon up. He felt that it was too early for her to go, not with her potential to be able to do more than he was capable off. She was the answer to tip the scale. All he could come up with was that he had been 'told' that the false gods were too aggressive at the moment and thus, he asked of her to stay low in his residence in the mountains to which she agreed.

Later on as they stood in front of the building, he welcomed her to his home. The Fortress.

 _-"The Fortress? Is that it's name?"_ she asked bluntly.

 _-"It's good enough for now. Is there any problem?"_

She snickered and told him that of course there wasn't. As she walked ahead inside, Solas took the opportunity to put up a magical barrier around the walls that would notify him if someone would try to enter... or leave.

He showed her around, introduced her to the group of people who also stayed there. People who were either supporting the rebellion Solas had started, before her arrival, or people who had lost their homes. Afterwards he told her that he would leave to see Mythal and to bring her along so that the both of them could meet each other and takes his leave. "Mythal" wished him safe travels and waved him off from a window. He told her that he would be soon back and for her to settle in. She nodded and didn't leave her view until he was out of sight.

Shortly after catching up with Mythal, unexpected problems reached their attention. Solas asks of Mythal to check on her substitute while he dealt with the ravaging demon that had appeared in a nearby village .

Mythal had no problem getting to the Fortress. She asked around where to find the newcomer Solas had brought with him and found here where the people had told here where she would be. She had her back on her.

 _-"So you're the reason I've been told to lock myself up in my room"_

"Mythal" turned around.

 _-"Greetings. I apologize for any inconvience my presence has brought upon you. It's an honor to finally meet you"_ she said and curtsied.

 _-"You have manners, now where was mine... Greetings to you as well"_ she remarked and gave a slight bow.

 _-"Is...?"_ she looked around.

 _-"Solas? No, demon problem. He will show up later"_

 _-"I see..."_

 _-"Would you be more comfortable if he was here?"_

 _-"Actually... I wanted to have a private conversation with you, so this works out perfectly"_

 _-"I couldn't agree more, I've already been told all there is from Solas. However, perhaps you could tell me more?"_

 _-"Yes... As you might know, I'm here to help this world. Your people. Though it's not only that. It's also you... and..."_

 _-"Solas?"_

 _-"Yes"_

 _-"How?"_

She shook her head.

 _-"I can't tell right now"_

 _-"You're not giving me much."_

 _-"Sorry, let me make it up to you. There is a special reason for me to have choosen you to impersonate. Not only the reasons I told Solas."_

 _-"To strengthen the rebellion? That's what Solas thinks."_

She shook her head once more.

 _-No... it has to do with... specifically, about you."_

 _-"Me?"_

She nodded.

 _-"I'm in your shadow for a reason. A need for the people to believe that I am you."_

 _-"Why? I don't fully comprehend what you're saying."_

 _-"I'm here to be... You. Not just as your shadow."_

Mythal took a step back and gave "Mythal" a piercing look.

 _-"Is that a threat?"_

"Mythal" hurriedly raised her arms and waved them in front of her frantically.

 _-"Not like that! I'm here to take your place, not your position"_

The real Mythal softened up a bit. She was every bit harmless and friendly Solas had told her she was.

 _-"What do you mean? Do the work for me?"_

 _-"Not exactly...but your line of thoughts are close to what I have in mind."_

 _-"Well, I can understand hearing from you and Solas that you're on a complicated task. You have managed to get this far, being from another world and all. I'm quite interested to see what you can help with. To be honest, I am myself concerned with my fellow comrades. Which is the reason Solas and I teamed up not too long ago. If you can help what's going on, I will fully support your cause."_

 _-"I wish I could do more. If it weren't for you, I would have not been able to do anything at all. I can only do the things that is in close line with what you would have done. Therefore, I am grateful for being able to use your name."_

 _-"I understand... though there's one thing that does not add up in the equation. The vallaslins. Solas is the only one removing them."_

 _-"And seeing that I was able to remove them, means it was confirmed to me that he was already doing it. He would have sooner or later done the same to the villagers, I simply got to them first."_

 _-"You seem to know more about Solas than you let on"_

 _-"Helping the people is a bonus. Helping Solas..."_

 _-"Is your mission?"_

 _-"Yes..."_

 _-"Hold up... If you're here to help Solas, but it's not through blending in, in his group... is that correct?"_ she asked and was answered with a silent nod from "Mythal" before continuing.

 _-"I have a feeling there's more to this..."_

 _-"I'm sorry, I can not go further in this topic. This is all I can tell... and one more thing..."_

 _-"Yes?"_

 _-"Solas... He can not know anything about what I just told you."_

 _-"You have my word. As mentioned before, if you can help in this matter, I will fully support you."_

 _-"Thank you."_

 _-"Thank you as well, you have upheld my name graciously."_

"Mythal" gave her a warm smile and asked her if she would like some tea.

Solas arrived a few hours later. He looked for the two women bearing the same name and spotted the original owner. As he got closer, Mythal took notice of him and pointed the direction of the second one. He looked over and saw her engaging in conversation with other inhabitants, but also that something had changed about her.

 _-"Her ears..."_

 _-"Hello to you as well..."_

 _-"Sorry, greetings"_

 _-"Since she wants to help, I told her to at least change her ears. I let her use my ears as a model. I take it that it went well with dealing with the demon."_

 _-"Yes, thank you... What is she doing?"_

 _-"She's done various tasks since you've been gone. For instance, listening to concerns and worries of these people. Like, right now._

He could hear them thank "Mythal" and see her bow to them. She turned around in their direction and her eyes stayed with him. Her face shone up and with a big smile she called his name happily. He could not help but to smile back. She walked up to him with quick steps.

 _-"When did you come back?"_

 _-"Just now. I heard that you've been helping out."_

 _-"You're letting me stay here, it's the least I can do"_

 _-"What are you saying? You would have done it regardless if you gained something in return or not."_

She giggled in response.

 _-"You got me there."_

 _-"Since you're back, I will be returning home"_ Mythal said.

 _-"You're not staying? It's getting late"_ asked the other woman.

 _-"I'll be fine. Good evening to you two and I hope to see you again soon"_ she said and looked at "Mythal" when she said her last words.

 _-"Likewise"_ she answered.

Solas and "Mythal" wished her safe travels and went inside. They spent the remaining hours of the day talking about what they had been up to and then went to sleep.

Author's notes: That 'notification' spell I made up... yeah I made that up, but hey! This is 1000years ago. I can add something, just a little? ;o


	4. Chapter 4: Mythal

In the following days to come, Solas would go off by himself to help the people. He would a few times stay with her the whole day. Sometimes when Solas left, "Mythal" would be by herself with the inhabitants or Mythal would show up to converse with her. On other occasions, Mythal would accompany Solas and aid him. She didn't remove the Vallaslins herself, but she became more fond of the idea that the elven people who dedicated themselves to take care of Mythal's temple would continue to wear them. As a symbol of being a Guardian. When Mythal was with the other woman, she tried to require more about the world "Mythal" came from. It only resulted in "Mythal" shaking her head and telling her that it's best for her not to know.

One day when Mythal is visiting the Fortress, she is offered a a piece of "Mythal's" soul. She accepts and ask her as to why. "Mythal" told her that she always intended to give it to her, that was her intention from the moment they met. As a sign of trust. However, Mythal had already displayed her approval of her. The surprise made her forgot about it temporarily.

 _-"There's another reason behind it. I can not tell you about it right now. I am asking you to trust me on this"_

 _-"As per usual, you're not telling me much"_

 _"Mythal gave her a sly smile._

 _-"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you"_

 _-"I've heard this one before"_ she said amusingly.

 _-"There's is something you can do to help me. To help your world"_

 _-"How?"_

She was about to speak when they heard a knock on the door. Mythal put her cloak on.

 _-"Yes?"_ said "Mythal".

The door opens and there stood one of the dwarfs who had taken up residency in the Fortress after losing his home a couple of months earlier. He was gasping and his cheeks were tinted red.

 _-"What's the matter?"_ she asked worriedly.

 _-"A bird arrived. Some god has gone bonkers"_ he huffed out.

The two women looked at each other before "Mythal" asked the dwarf to lead the way so that they could read the message for themselves and hurried after him. When they looked through the message, Mythal whispered to her that she was quite sure who it was. She also told her that it looked serious and that she had to go immediately. "Mythal" told her to take care of herself and be safe.

For four days she was gone and during those times Solas stayed with "Mythal". He was kept informed as to which god it was and that the fight was going on. Seeing as to how anxious "Mythal" were, he was reluctant to leave the Fortress in case "Mythal" would try to leave and help her. He did not know that she already knew Mythal would be able to handle the situation, but she was still worried about her.

The two of them were relieved to see Mythal returning to them. She apologized for not being able come by earlier, but she had to take a day off to rest. "Mythal" objected to her apologizing, saying that there is no need to be sorry about taking care of yourself. She smiled back at "Mythal" and thanked her.  
Mythal told them what happened. One of the gods had ventured a little too far, too deep into the fade and gotten infected by the red lyrium.

-"She was stubborn alright, but eventually I managed to subdue her" she said.

When she told them, she looked for any indications of "Mythal" knowing what she had done. Evidence of any of the two knew how the god truly became ill. Nothing. What had happened was something she wanted to keep for herself, to figure out what it all means. For them. For "Mythal". For their world.

The thing she wasn't telling them was the real reason the god became infected. The god were out looking around in the fade, when she had spotted an unusual trail. On it, were a faint mark of magic which wasn't noticeable by the other spirits. She was entranced by it. Addicted. She went deeper into the Fade without her knowledge and her soul was pulled closer to the Void. Too close. When trying to escape, the tumult agitated the red lyriums which grew and attached themselves onto her. Getting out of the Fade, she was no longer herself. The news spread which was at the point Mythal left the company of "Mythal" to take care of it.

On the third day she thought that she wouldn't be able to help her, when her delirious words started to make sense for her. The words about strange origins, never tasted magic like this and so on. She had been told about the incident of the hut and it was reminded to her when she remembered that she was holding a piece of "Mythal's" soul with her. She channeled momentarily the energy of her soul within her and when she grabbed the god, the energy overpowered the god and relinquished the red lyrium from her and the remaining traces of "Mythal's" magic from the god. Mythal explained to the god who had lost her memories that she had gotten lost and accidentally gotten knocked out by some red lyriums. She wasn't lying, but she couldn't tell the whole truth either. That would mean revealing "Mythal".  
At first she thought that this would change the 'flow of nature' as "Mythal" would call it. She came up with the answer that perhaps it wouldn't? Sure, the magical residue is what caught the attention of the god, but she was already in that area. Besides, it was because of "Mythal", but it was also thanks to "her" that things were settled.

Despite that, she didn't feel comfortable telling them. One for using her soul like that. Two, that would make Solas even more concerned. Here "Mythal" came to help them and now she was grounded. She simply didn't have the heart to make it worse for her.

Another three days passes before Solas heads off once again to help the elven people. Mythal returns once more as Solas had ventured away and the two women resumed their previous conversation.

 _-"With the turmoil going on in this world, I suggest that you find a way to preserve the elven knowledge."_ "Mythal" told her.

 _-"How..."_ she started asking, but saw "Mythal" shake her head.

 _-"Right, flow of nature..."_

 _-"I believe you will come up with something. The answer is within you, I'm not needed. I can't be needed since I'm not supposed to even exist here."_

 _-"Then how do you explain you're suggesting this advice?"_

 _-"Are you saying that you haven't thought about it? Is my... presence changing this world...?"_

 _-"No, you're right... Regarding what's going on, I can't trust my fellow comrades to even take any consideration to the elven history. Beating their cheast and stomping around, I can hardly recognize them any longer. Your advice... I have had an idea for a while now and it's been on my mind recently. Hearing you suggest it, gives me confirmation that it's due time to act upon it. With that said, I should head back now. Is there something else?"_

 _-"Yes... watch your back"_

 _-"That's unusual coming from you. Do you mean literally?"_ Mythal asked and jokingly spun around and turned back only to see "Mythal" locking her eyes into hers.

Mythal froze up. She had never seen "Mythal" this serious.

 _-"Keep your eyes and ears open, but don't give away that you're paying attention. They can not know you're on to them"_ she said, not breaking away her gaze.  
Cold shivers shot up through Mythal's spine upon hearing her words.

 _-"Is someone going to try to stop me? Betray me?" Oh wait, let me guess... You can't tell me this either..."_ she said in exasperation and waved her arms around after seeing "Mythal" looking away and thought her actions meant that she wouldn't be able to answer.

A few seconds goes by in silence and suddenly, a soft voice could be heard.

 _-"They... your kind... will kill you..."_ she answered in a low whisper.

Mythal froze up again. She couldn't comprehend at first what she had heard. Slowly, she turned her head around in disbelief only to be met by "Mythal's" sorrowful expression. Tears welling up her eyes, lips pressed slightly together making her chin more protruding.

 _-"That's preposterous! Me?! Killed?"_ her words lashing out. She looked at "Mythal" waiting for her to explain herself, but her sad and earnest look extinguished her boiling emotions.

She sighed and massaged her forehead.

-"Once again I can't tell you any further, but I will tell you everything when the right time comes. I ask of you to go and complete the idea you have and come back. Time is running low."

 _-"Even though what you just told me is..."_ she took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. _"I will finish my task and come back for answers."_

 _-"Please don't..."_

 _-"Tell Solas."_

"Mythal" nodded and wished her safe travels. Solas arrived shortly after in time to wave Mythal off and thanking her for dropping by.

While returning back, Mythal creates the Well of Sorrow and employed her Guardians. A fitting name due to the circumstances. If it weren't for the fact that she had become fond of "Mythal", she wouldn't believe her warnings. Mythal understood how Solas was feeling about "Mythal", but she thought it was better for her to finish her mission. She could not tell whether it was intentional or not of "Mythal" that her time was soon up when she said _'time is running low'_. Still, she was reluctant to let her go entirely. She had some time to come up with something.

Mythal thought once again about her warnings. She refused that she would go out like that, but she had been around "Mythal" long enough that she can't go against the 'flow of nature and time'. The hard work she had put down and help them and at the same time finding a way to bypass her existence in this world... An idea hit her. If "Mythal" could bypass, then couldn't she do it as well? She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Thinking of what "Mythal" had told her, the answer being inside her. Inside her? _That's right_ , she thought and remembered the piece of "Mythal's" soul she was still carrying around. She implemented her idea the next day and the following two weeks that passed by after that, she accompanied Solas while keeping a close attention to her surroundings.

At first she felt as though the shadows stayed longer on the walls and the echoes sounding eerie. With each passing day, the shadows crept closer almost hanging over her and the whispers becoming clearer. She decides to visit "Mythal".


	5. Chapter 5: Mission End

Mythal finds her other self talking to Solas. She greets them both and ask to speak with "Mythal" who in return escort her away to talk privately up on the wall, while Solas announce that they can find him in his study room if they need anything. When they arrive at a suitable spot out of view and earshot she tells her of her concern. The impending bloodshed looming tangible over her head.

 _-"The time has finally come... You see, while you're getting stronger, even in public view, the Evanuris are losing their grip on others. I imagine that their only solution to show the elven people that they are far greater than you is to..."_

 _-"Is to kill me..."_

"Mythal" nodded.

 _-"I'm sorry. I can not change the past, this part of the past. It needs to happen."_

 _-"You can't expect me to sit tight and do nothing knowing that they're going to kill me?! If it needs to happen, why did you even tell me in the first place?!"_ Mythal asked seemingly upset.

The other woman smiled to her.

 _-"I need you to give me a headstart"_

 _-"What?"_ she asked confused and in the next moment "Mythal" pulled down Mythal's hood even more, making her bow. Mythal tried to lift her head, but the other woman didn't budge.

 _-"I told you there was a reason for the people to believe I am you"_ she said and let go off her grip. Mythal looked up and was faced with... a identical face to her. She gasped.

 _-"...You! This is... This was your mission all along?!"_ she said, her jaw dropping and putting one hand over her gaping mouth. She felt sick to her stomach, but also touched. "Mythal" swiped her hand over her face and in so doing, her face were back to normal.

 _-"It's part of it, yes..."_ she said with a sad smile.

 _-"Part.. of it?..."_ Mythal asked and saw the other woman nod in response.

 _-"What will happen when...?"_

 _-"I can't tell you. While I take your place, you need to be dead to the world. One way or another, until the legends of this past scribbled in ink is barely recognizable. He can not know what I am to do, what will happen. He needs to think I am you as well... You can't..."_

 _-"Tell Solas..."_ she was met with another nod from "Mythal".

 _-"In the future you have managed to make it one way or another. I don't know how, so I thought that detail could be used to my benefit. That's why I've been dependant on you cooperating with me. My goal is simply that... Solas pain wont be as great. A burden less to carry. I will take your place and when it's over, my soul will simply go back to where I came from."_

 _-"He means that much to you?"_ Mythal asked and was greeted with a warm smile.

 _-" **You** mean that much to him, besides Thedas needs compassionate and strong people like you two. Not many can stand up to the Evanuris. Though I care deeply for Solas, I also care about this world. I will miss the both of you... It's been a great honor to be able to meet you and Solas."_

Mythal stepped forward and embraced "Mythal". She told her that she felt the same. Even though it pained her that she will sacrifice her life for her, she had already given her word of support. She stepped back and stroked "Mythal's" head and was told by her where she is headed.

 _-"Remember, you can't tell him. He needs to think that I am you. Give me a headstart and let him know in some way that he needs to come looking for **'you'** "_ she said and repeated her movements from earlier over Mythal's face. She felt a thin layer of magic over her face and understood that it was a spell of illusion that had been cast.

 _-"I need you to know... Solas has a notification spell over these walls. He will know if you leave."_

 _-"I've known since the beginning. I put my hand on the wall the first night and I read the magic. If it were simply an ordinary barrier, it wouldn't be a problem. This one is a tattletale, but no worries. I have another way."_ she said and winked at her.

Mythal was about to ask how she would proceed when "Mythal" seemed to become taller. She looked down and realized that the other woman was floating. She looks back up and watch her in awe as a pair of white wings appear from her back. Mythal grabbed her hands causing the other woman to smile back at her and she could feel "Mythal" squeeze her hands.

 _-"Goodbye"_ she said softly to Mythal.

 _-"Goodbye..."_

Mythal let slowly go of her hands and saw the other woman turn around, putting one hand over her chest and disappear completely. She knew however she was still in the same place until the next second when she felt a gust of wind envelop her. She put one arm over her eyes to cover them from the dust and sand twirling around her and when she looked back up, she knew that "Mythal" had left. A feeling of loneliness and sadness overcomes her. Mythal shakes her head in an attempt to focus and takes her leave to talk to Solas. She takes a quick stop to change her outfit.

Mythal finds Solas deep in thoughts. He peeks up from the papers he was reading and notice her.

 _-"Did Mythal go back already?"_ he asked.

She gave him a nod and hoped her response would suffice. If she tried to speak, her voice would give away her real identity. Not in a million years she thought that she was going to impersonate the false "Mythal", but since she had spent quite some time with her she knew she could come up with something. She opted to go for a 'playful & silent' approach.

 _-"I see..."_ he replied and looked back down to continue reading the papers he was holding.

She walked up to his desk and sat down on a chair opposite of him. He glances over to watch what she's doing only to see her looking back at him with one arm on the desk and the other under her chin, smiling mischievously. He smiles instantly and she could hear him stifle a chuckle before concentrating back on reading again, but she could see that there was still a trace of his smile. Mythal eyes around the surface to search for a pen, finds it and picks it up. Her actions catches the attention of Solas. Their eyes locks and Mythal looked wide eyed back at him, feeling anxious.

 _-"You want to write?"_ he asks and is answered by a bright smile and eager nods from Mythal.

She found it rather fun by now that she was still able to trick him. In her mind she was giving herself a pat on the shoulder for doing so well.

 _-"What are you going to write?"_ he asks and hands her a sheet of paper.

Mythal snort and gives him a wry, playful smile. He smiles back at her with a nervous laughter. She definitely had his curiosity now, she thought amusingly to herself. Leaning forward and pushing the pen onto the paper she decides to shift her gaze to see if she could catch Solas observing her writing. Which he was. He puts a hand behind his neck and clear his throat in a 'subtle' way while looking away in another direction. Mythal takes the opportunity to write down a question and afterwards, hold the paper up for Solas to read. She made sure that her handwriting was more obscure to her own. He repeats the written words with a mumbling voice.

 _-"What do you think of me...? Wha...! I see you as a good friend"_ he said while fidgeting and carrying blossoming cheeks.

Mythal looked at him with scrutinizing eyes. _"Tsk tsk tsk"_ she said in her mind, _"why couldn't he be more honest with himself and to her, instead of hiding her away. Anyone outside looking in would think you are simply using her as a tool for the future. You think you have done her and all of us a favor by trying to keep her safe here. The sole reason she came here is because she didn't want you to feel the pain of losing a friend. Me. Instead... you'll be losing your friend. Killed"_. She puts the paper down and picks up the pen to write a new question. When finished, she shows the paper once again for Solas to read.

 _-"Will you save me if I'm in danger?... Of course! What kind of question is that?!... Are you in trouble?"_ he asked worriedly, sitting up straight.

Mythal shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. Although she had given her word to "Mythal" not to tell Solas, but like Solas, "Mythal" was also considered a friend of hers. She wouldn't allow friends of hers to get killed.

 _-"What's the matter?! Has something happened?"_ he asked, once again with concern. Once more, she writes on the paper.

 _-"She left. What would you do if she left?... Who? Mythal? No need to worry about her. If she's in need of a hand, I will lend it to her"_ he replied and she knew that even though he was telling the truth, he was obviously not catching on.

Mythal sighed in disbelief and writes once more, this time in her true handwriting.

NO! She left!  
Open your eyes old friend

She observes him as he stared blankly at her words, his face turning pale. He slams his hands on the desk and rise from his chair.

 _-"How is that even possible? Where did she go?"_

After finishing writing and handing the paper over, she stood up as well.

She flew.  
Impersonating me wasn't the only reason for being able to stay here, it was also because she had to do something that involved me.  
I've already broken my word not to tell you of the switch.  
She told me to give her a headstart and then make you go look for me. You need to stop her. I can't tell you any further.

 _"If I did, he would only stop me from taking back my place. That in turn would change the 'flow of time and nature' that "Mythal" desperately tried to keep impact"_ she thought contemplating.

 _-"Shi..."_ she heard him almost curse under his breath.

He threw the paper on his desk and rushed outside, Mythal following close behind.  
While outside they both got on one horse each, Mythal pointing out the direction "Mythal" was headed.

When they finally found her, it was too late. All the Evanuris were gathered and had done a number on her, she didn't even fight back. They arrived just as the final, piercing blow hit "Mythal", its force knocking her closer to where they were standing. Mythal gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. She looked over at Solas and saw his eyes widen from shock. It quickly changed into agony and wrath.

What happened after that went by so fast. Solas used almost all of his powers to form a veil around the gods and with a swift motion, they were gone. Banished. She stood baffled. Next, he rushed over to "Mythal", kneel over and lifted her up towards his chest. She heard him call out to her, check her breathing and gently tap her on her cheek. Mythal hesitantly approached the two of them.

"Mythal" slowly opened her eyes, breathing heavily. He lifted one arm to give her a healing spell, but she grabbed it and put it down.

 _-"Don't... The Evanuris?"_ she said in a whispered tone.

 _-"Banished... You don't need to keep up appearance, it's only us here. Let me heal you"_ he replied and put up his hand, but once more, "Mythal" stops him.

As Mythal kneels down on the opposite side of Solas, "Mythal" weakly sweep her hand in front of her face making her real appearance surface. "Mythal" turns slightly around to Mythal and reach for her face and gave a similar motion to her and Mythal could feel the layer fall off.

 _-"Solas... this was her mission... it has come to an end"_ Mythal spoke up.

He looked up at her in disbelief.

 _-"What...?"_

 _-"She came here because she wanted to relieve you of your pain of losing me. She can't change the past, but she thought she could change place with me"_ Mythal said sorrowfully.

 _-"For... me?"_ he said and looked down on "Mythal", she looks up in return and smiles before closing her eyes with a sigh and open her eyes slightly afterwards.

He leans over and places a kiss on her forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw her ethereal being glow brighter. Something he had encounter before, but this time some of the light sparkled upwards from her body.

 _-"A foci..."_ said Mythal.

 _-"What?"_

 _-"You can create a foci by using my magic, place her magic and soul in it for preservation. It will allow her soul to integrate with this world with my energy in the foci. When the time is right, she will be able to emerge as her own person instead of living in my shadow. She has fulfilled her mission, but I think I can speak for the both of us that we don't want to depart with her and also... we could use her help in the future."_

Solas shook his head. "Mythal" sluggishly put her hand up to his cheek. He looks at her and he could see that she was concerned of him and it hits him that she wasn't following their conversation. Like a hazy dream, not knowing if you're asleep or awake. He takes her hand and holds it instead. He catches "Mythal" opening and closing her mouth, trying to speak.

 _-"Solas... I'm happy"_ she said with a smile.

He smiles back and looks up at Mythal.

 _-"That would mean you would have to sacrifice yourself, I can't carry on the legacy by myself"_ he said.

 _-"I've already seen to it that the knowledge of the elves lives on. It's now my turn to become a shadow until the people of Thedas barely remembers this moment and our history. I was supposed to be dead and thanks to her, I'm given a second chance."_

 _-"No... she sacrificed herself for you. If you do the same, you're the only one who wouldn't be able to come back alive."_

 _-"You don't need to worry about that. Since some time ago, I already put a piece of my soul elsewhere."_

 _-"She has completed her mission, what about her? She's safely going back to her world."_

 _-"She came to great lengths to help you, don't you think that given the chance she would do it again?"_

He sigh and nods to her question. Mythal tells him that when the time comes to open the foci he will obtain "Mythal's" power to tear down the veil, allowing the gateway of magic to flow free once again. At that time, Mythal would join up with them. Even though it would make a great plan, since "Mythal" had succeeded her mission, her essence is now on the border of this place and her own. To which Mythal reveals that she is still holding a piece of "Mythal's" soul, tucked away in a capsule of Mythal's magic. Solas has no longer objections and the foci is created.

Solas uses most of his remaining energy to make the foci take its shape as well as absorbing the magical residue of "Mythal" laying in his embrace, while Mythal pours her energy and magic into it along with the piece of "Mythal's" soul she was holding on to. Mythal's body turn into a dusky black color. Infront of Solas remained the dead body of Mythal and the foci. He picks it up and touches Mythal whose body disintegrates into ashes.

He leaves to lay in dark and dreaming place...

THE END!

Bonus chapter: Mystery

1000 years later the plan does not go accordingly. Solas consolidates with Flemeth/Mythal and she tells him that if things would go completely downhill, he is to absorb her magical energy and use it to tear down the Veil. She would at that point put away a piece of her soul somewhere else, so he did not worry about that. Sadly, it would also mean that he needed to carry out the plan of tearing down the Veil by himself. He thought there were still a chance to restore the plan, but then the orb breaks. Later he meets up with Flemeth/Mythal. He takes her power instead as agreed if things did not go accordingly.


End file.
